L'enfer du jeu
by sioban parker
Summary: One Shot. Après une grave déconvenue sportive, Severus Snape entraîne Harry dans une virée américaine pour lui changer les idées. HPSS.


_Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK Rowling (enfin, pas tout, quand même...)_

_Warnings: slash HP/SS. _

_Notes: l'inspiration m'est venue jeudi soir, alors que je regardais les JO de Turin. J'ai poussé un hurlement de déception quand Irina Slutskaya est tombée sur le triple boucle (qu'elle ne rate jamais). La suite est sous vos yeux.

* * *

_

**L'enfer du jeu**

Il y a des instants qui changent une vie, Harry Potter en était persuadé. Celui-la en était un. Jouer la finale de la Coupe du Monde était l'aboutissement de la carrière d'un joueur de Quidditch. Et quand l'équipe était ultra favorite, les joueurs en question savaient qu'un très grand bonheur était à portée de main.

L'équipe d'Angleterre avait survolé les matchs jusqu'à la finale, infligeant des défaites cinglantes à ses adversaires. Le mérite en revenait surtout à leur attrapeur vedette, Harry Potter. Il s'était montré si fiable, si rapide, si agile, que personne n'imaginait qu'il puisse être battu. Pas même par Viktor Krum.

La finale entre l'Angleterre et la Bulgarie avait débuté dans un stade où pas un siège n'était libre. De nombreux sorciers des deux pays avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'au Kansas pour encourager leurs champions. Leur enthousiasme se manifestait bruyamment. Harry eut un large sourire en enfourchant son balai. Il aimait cette ambiance stimulante. Il se sentait prêt à se surpasser.

Le temps passait. Harry, survolté, n'était pas fatigué. Il effectuait de larges cercles à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Soudain il le vit. Exactement au-dessous de lui.

Avec ce surdoué de Krum sur les talons, il fallait agir vite. Harry se pencha, presque à l'horizontale, et décida d'exécuter sa figure préférée, la feinte de Wronski. Celle qu'il ne ratait jamais.

Il la rata. La vrille était trop serrée, il perdit le contrôle de son balai et aussi de précieuses secondes à reprendre son équilibre. Viktor Krum avait lui aussi vu l'éclair doré qui voletait dans le ciel. Il se précipita. Et sa main se referma sur le Vif d'Or.

Etrangement, il y eut une ou deux secondes de silence dans le stade, avant que le public n'explose, de joie ou de désespoir selon le camp. Ces deux secondes transpercèrent Harry comme un poignard. Il avait perdu.

Hébété, il se posa. Ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent. L'immense déception se lisait sur leurs visages. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

Il y eut la remise de la coupe aux vainqueurs, et celle de la médaille de consolation aux finalistes. Harry vécut tout cela dans un brouillard. Il était encore dans le déni le plus total. Cela n'était pas arrivé, cela n'avait pas pu arriver. Il avait perdu.

Harry serra les mains des Bulgares comme un somnambule. Il espérait qu'il avait félicité Krum – le _fair play_ l'exigeait – mais franchement il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il revoyait sans cesse cette feinte ratée. Il voulait désespérément qu'on lui donne un Retourneur de Temps, pour revenir une heure en arrière et changer le cours de ce match. Effacer cette erreur stupide.

Il avait perdu.

L'équipe d'Angleterre, l'air morne, regagna les vestiaires. Elle était censée être la plus forte, la victoire ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Les joueurs l'avaient d'ailleurs répété à tous les journalistes, histoire d'aggraver les choses. Ils étaient non seulement battus mais en plus ridicules.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux qu'ils réalisent qu'Harry – ex-meilleur attrapeur du championnat – n'était pas avec eux.

HPHPHPHP

Harry s'était réfugié aux toilettes. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos. La défaite, quand on ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, était très dure à accepter. D'ailleurs, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il était le meilleur, tout le monde le reconnaissait. Cette défaite ultime était tellement injuste! La vie était tellement injuste!

Il serra le poing et l'écrasa à plusieurs reprises sur le miroir. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau enserrait sa gorge; sa respiration était bruyante et douloureuse. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à pleurer, l'étau se desserrerait, mais ses yeux restaient obstinément secs. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Le miroir refléta la silhouette de Severus Snape.

Finalement si, ça pouvait être pire.

Harry avait failli oublier. Il avait envoyé des invitations à tout le monde, amis, voisins, anciens camarades de Poudlard, et anciens professeurs. Il avait espéré du fond de son coeur que Snape serait là. Il voulait l'impressionner. Peut-être même que, dans l'euphorie de la victoire nationale, Snape serait moins intraitable...

Dans tes rêves, Harry, dans tes rêves.

« Allez-vous en », dit Harry, furieux d'entendre sa voix trembler.

Impassible, Snape le dévisagea.

« Vous êtes sourd? Allez-vous en! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos sarcasmes, maintenant moins que jamais! »

Harry se força à inspirer profondément. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se mettre à glapir comme une fille hystérique.

Snape lui dit tranquillement:

« Allez vous changer, prenez votre veste et rejoignez-moi dehors. Nous allons sortir, prendre l'air, jouer, et vous pourrez écluser tout l'alcool que vous voudrez. »

Jouer?

Harry savait qu'il avait l'air stupide, bouche entrouverte et bras ballants.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« A moins que vous ne préfériez sangloter dans les bras de vos fans toute la soirée. C'est à vous de voir. »

Il tourna les talons, faisant majestueusement voler sa robe noire.

Harry, encore abasourdi, se demanda s'il ne venait pas de rêver. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers les vestiaires. Il fallait bien affronter le regard des autres, tôt ou tard. Un silence de mort l'accueillit. Merci les copains pour votre soutien. Enfin, Olivier Dubois commença, hésitant:

« Tu sais, Harry, personne ne t'en veut... »

Voilà une phrase qui disait exactement le contraire. Harry se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Plus tard, Olivier, par pitié. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'entendre ça. »

Il enleva son maillot, prit une douche rapide et remit ses vêtements, sous les yeux médusés des autres qui l'observaient comme un animal imprévisible. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour sortir, et se figea. Ah.

Ils étaient tous là, comme un choeur de pleureuses.

« Cela ne fait rien, Harry », dit Ron, pâle et abattu.

« Cela peut arriver à tout le monde », ajouta Seamus Finnigan, plus désinvolte (Il n'était pas Anglais, lui).

« C'est dommage, tu la maîtrises plutôt bien, la feinte de Wronski », renchérit un des jumeaux.

« C'est juste un jeu stupide, pas la fin du monde », dit Hermione, raisonnable.

« Hermione a raison », dit Remus.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, l'estomac noué. Il avait envie de hurler, et se retint à grand peine. S'il devait les supporter quelques instants de plus, il allait prononcer des paroles désagréables qu'il regretterait. Il passa près d'eux en disant, d'un ton pressé:

« Plus tard. Plus tard. »

Il mit sa veste tout en marchant et se dirigea vers la sortie du stade.

« Harry? »

Il se mit à courir.

« Harry! »

A quelques mètres, à l'écart, se tenait Snape. Il avait ôté sa robe et avait l'air d'un Moldu, en pantalon noir et chemise claire. Harry le rejoignit et leva sur lui des yeux un peu perdus. L'homme ne sourit pas, et prit son bras avec autorité.

« Nous transplanons. Concentrez-vous. »

Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

HPHPHPHP

Harry, un peu étourdi, s'écarta de Snape. Le transplanage le laissait toujours désorienté. Il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement.

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans une rue grouillant de vie et de bruit. Les passants qui les frôlaient, les voitures qui klaxonnaient, les hauts immeubles qui les écrasaient de toute leur taille, les larges panneaux publicitaires aux images mobiles, tout donnait le tournis à Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers les lettres de néon sur les façades. Caesar's. Venetian. Excalibur.

Même s'il n'était encore jamais venu, il identifia les lieux.

Las Vegas.

« Absolument, monsieur Potter. La ville du péché. La ville qui ne dort jamais. »

Snape le guida jusqu'à l'entrée du Caesar's Palace.

« L'institution de cette ville. C'est peut-être le casino le plus célèbre au monde. Vous jouez, Potter? »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé. »

« Une lacune de plus dans votre éducation. Il est temps de la combler. »

Ils rejoignirent la salle de jeux en passant par le forum. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'imitation d'une rue de la Rome antique, toute en colonnes et en marbre.

« J'étais sûr que cette monstruosité clinquante de mauvais goût vous plairait », dit Snape avec un demi-sourire.

Harry ne se vexa pas. Il ne pouvait pas se vexer aujourd'hui. La salle de jeux était un autre univers, entre les joueurs concentrés assis aux tables, et les exclamations de ceux qui préféraient les machines à sous. Snape se mouvait dans les allées avec une aisance surprenante. Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son ancien professeur en habitué de Las Vegas.

Habitué, Snape l'était indubitablement.

« Le plus drôle, c'est sans conteste la roulette. Vous en connaissez le principe, j'imagine? »

« Oh oui », répondit Harry, et il fut surpris par son propre enthousiasme.

Il était loin du Kansas, comme sur une autre planète, où personne ne le connaissait, et il avait envie de s'étourdir. Or c'était exactement pour ça que Snape l'avait conduit ici.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait vidé l'équivalent d'une bouteille de scotch et gagné soixante dollars à la roulette. Il était totalement à l'aise et éclatait de rire, incontrôlablement, à chaque tour de roue. L'alcool et la fièvre du jeu, combinés, faisaient leur effet. Il leva des yeux brillants vers Snape – non, Severus. Il osait l'appeler par son prénom, à présent, et Severus ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Soixante dollars! dit Harry, extatique. Pas mal pour un débutant, non? »

« Certes. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on parle de la chance du débutant. Cela vous dit de tout perdre au bandit manchot? »

« Oh oui! »

Pendant un temps indéterminé, Harry apprit qu'il existait encore plus drôle que la roulette. Mettre un _quarter_ dans la fente, tirer le levier, voir apparaître les trois symboles. Et lorsque les trois symboles avaient une combinaison gagnante, le bruit des pièces qui tombait avait le pouvoir de mettre en joie le plus triste des coeurs. Harry battait des mains en sautillant, avec l'impression grisante d'être un enfant insouciant.

Pour lui, c'était une sensation nouvelle.

Il perdit les soixante dollars. Et s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

« Je veux essayer les autres casinos! Vous voulez bien, Severus? »

Severus hocha la tête. Il restait sobre et maître de lui. Il n'avait pas joué, comme s'il préférait rester concentré sur le jeune homme exubérant à ses côtés. Son regard ne quittait pas Harry et ses lèvres étaient retroussées par un sourire contenu.

Ils firent tous les casinos du Las Vegas Boulevard. Harry eut un coup de coeur pour celui appelé Luxor, avec sa pyramide et son sphinx à l'entrée.

« L'Egypte est un pays où la magie vibre dans l'air, dit Severus. Je t'emmènerai là-bas un jour, pour que tu voies les vrais vestiges de l'époque pharaonique. »

Harry ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, il était à moitié ivre, il avait attrapé la fièvre du jeu à Vegas, il n'avait jamais autant ri, et il appelait Snape par son prénom.

Il avait totalement oublié le Quidditch.

Il regardait la vue sur Las Vegas depuis le sommet du casino New York, qui imitait les gratte-ciel. Il se sentait bien, même si son euphorie factice commençait à retomber quelque peu. C'était facile d'oublier ce qui était important ici, facile de se griser et de perdre pied. Il n'avait perdu qu'un peu d'argent, parce qu'il pensait plus à s'amuser qu'à gagner, mais il se représentait bien les sommes folles que laissaient certains à la table de jeu. Las Vegas était un tourbillon qui vous prenait et ne vous lâchait plus. Ce n'était pas une simple ville, mais un gigantesque terrain de jeux.

Harry regarda Severus à la dérobée. L'homme l'avait arraché à sa crise de désespoir et lui avait rendu le sourire. Il s'était conduit en véritable ami, aujourd'hui.

« Comment te sens-tu? » dit soudain Severus.

« Bien, répondit honnêtement Harry. Je suis le premier étonné, mais ça va mieux. Et c'est grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup. »

Severus sourit. Il regardait Harry d'une manière qui lui donnait des frissons. Il se pencha doucement. Harry ne recula pas. Cependant Severus se contenta de le scruter et ajouta:

« Si tu te sens bien, il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer. Je le trouve particulièrement apaisant. Tu es d'accord? »

Harry acquiesça en avalant sa salive.

A nouveau, Severus lui prit le bras et l'attira contre lui pour transplaner. Harry sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux, et cela provoqua chez lui un curieux vertige.

Ils disparurent de Las vegas.

HPHPHPHP

Harry comprit au premier coup d'oeil qu'ils avaient parcouru de nombreux kilomètres. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais le crépuscule répandait une atmosphère enchanteresse sur le décor de forêt vierge qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Harry vit qu'ils se trouvaient sur un pic rocheux, surplombant une dense forêt tropicale.

Devant eux, un autre pic, plus haut encore et très pointu, dominait l'espace avec une majesté tranquille. A nouveau, Harry reconnut l'endroit pour l'avoir vu en photo.

« Par Merlin! Nous sommes au Pérou! »

« Exactement. Ta culture m'étonne, Harry. C'est le fameux Machu Pichu. »

Harry, ravi de se trouver dans un lieu aussi réputé, fit quelques pas en regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement. Le « vieux pic » gardait quelques vestiges des habitations incas, mais il était surtout remarquable par sa situation, à la frontière entre les contreforts des Andes et la forêt amazonienne. La vue était magnifique. Le peuple inca avait aménagé le site en terrasses et, au sommet, il avait construit une esplanade d'observation astronomique.

« J'aime cet endroit, dit Severus. Je le trouve magique, au sens premier du terme. »

Harry acquiesça. Lui aussi percevait cette sensation inimitable que donne un lieu chargé d'histoire et d'émotions. L'ancienne cité avait beau être vidée de ses habitants depuis des siècles, elle irradiait de vie. On imaginait aisément la présence des anciens occupants, à une époque où le continent américain n'était pas encore colonisé par l'Europe.

« C'est Hiram Bingham qui a découvert le site en 1911, alors que sa localisation était perdue. »

« Drôle de nom », dit Harry.

« Il était sorcier. Evidemment, ce fait est inconnu des Moldus. Leurs livres disent qu'il est tombé sur le Machu Pichu par hasard. En réalité, il a été guidé par les vibrations magiques qui émanent d'ici. Ce site a un pouvoir particulier. Les prêtres incas en étaient conscients et en avaient fait avant tout un lieu de culte. »

Harry respira profondément. Le soir était doux, le lieu propice à la rêverie. Il se sentait calme et à nouveau lucide. Il n'était plus grisé par l'alcool. Il ne se désespérait plus de sa défaite en finale. Cela semblait très loin d'ici.

« C'est vrai, c'est très apaisant. Merci, Severus. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent. Harry sentit l'espoir se lever en lui. Il prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. L'homme le laissa faire. Encouragé, Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et joignit leurs lèvres. Aussitôt, Severus le prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser.

Harry ferma les yeux et savoura son rêve devenu réalité. Comme c'était bon. Comme c'était bien.

Ils étaient loin de tout, à l'autre bout du monde, dans ce lieu merveilleux. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se rejoindre.

Pour un peu, Harry aurait béni cette journée.

HPHPHPHP

Avec toutes ces émotions, Harry tombait de fatigue. Severus le fit transplaner une dernière fois, pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel au Kansas.

« Tu ne rentres pas tout de suite en Angleterre? » demanda Harry.

« Transplaner à travers l'océan demande une énergie que je n'ai plus. Tu veux rejoindre tes coéquipiers? »

Severus avait l'air peu sûr de lui, soudain. Harry, fondant de tendresse, l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je veux rester avec toi. »

Severus lui caressa la joue.

« Tu as eu une journée éprouvante. Tu n'es pas en état de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« Vas-y, traite-moi de gamin immature... »

Harry renonça à discuter. Il préféra montrer à Severus qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Il entreprit de débarrasser Severus de ses vêtements, se réjouissant qu'il n'y ait pas l'obstacle imposant de la robe aux multiples boutons. Il était fébrile et maladroit, mais Severus lui vint en aide. Puis l'homme, en quelques gestes précis, envoya valser les vêtements du garçon.

Harry s'assit sur le lit. Snape le rejoignit et le poussa sur le dos, avant d'explorer son cou de la bouche. Puis il lécha le torse, descendant lentement.

Harry gémit plaintivement. Son corps n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Severus exploitait des zones érogènes dont Harry ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il lui semblait que chaque centimètre de sa peau était en feu. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas rester passif, il voulait montrer à Severus à quel point il le désirait. Il referma les bras autour du torse musclé, caressa le dos, descendit jusqu'aux hanches et aux cuisses.

Soudain Severus se pressa contre lui, et leurs sexes tendus entrèrent en contact. Harry entoura Severus de ses cuisses et ondula contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec violence.

Severus s'allongea sur lui, une mèche lui frôlant la joue, et murmura:

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Harry frissonna de plaisir anticipé. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Les caresses, même précises, le laissaient pantelant mais insatisfait. Pour inciter Severus à ne pas perdre de temps, il écarta les cuisses et le regarda d'un air implorant. Severus se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, et le prit enfin.

Harry peinait à se rappeler comment respirer, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir. Il voulait profiter pleinement de la situation et se rappeler de tout: les mains qui s'agrippaient à lui, les mèches sombres qui effleuraient son front, le visage de Severus transformé par le plaisir, les yeux noirs plongés dans les siens...

L'orgasme l'emporta, balayant toute pensée cohérente. Il se retrouva, sans forces, étourdi, entre les bras de Severus.

Il passa rapidement en revue les derniers événements: il avait lamentablement échoué à attraper le Vif d'Or, il avait cru que sa vie s'arrêtait, il avait écumé tous les casinos de Las Vegas, il avait contemplé le Machu Pichu, et il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qui le faisait secrètement rêver depuis ses quinze ans. Tout compte fait, le bilan était positif.

Severus lui caressa les cheveux et Harry leva vers lui un sourire béat, à moitié endormi déjà.

« Juste une chose..., dit Harry. Maintenant que je suis consolé, tu vas repartir t'enfermer dans ton donjon? »

« C'est ce que tu voudrais? » demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.

« Non! Je veux que ce jour soit un début, pas une fin. J'ai encore envie de voyager avec toi, de connaître les endroits que tu aimes. Et de faire aussi autre chose, bien sûr... »

Severus rit franchement.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi! »

Harry se blottit contre lui, chaud et heureux.

« Encore un truc... »

« Oui? »

« Si je promets de ne plus prendre le Quidditch autant à coeur (après tout, Hermione a raison, c'est juste un jeu stupide), tu me promets que tu ne fréquenteras pas les casinos de manière excessive? »

« Tu es inquiet? »

« J'ai senti le vertige que ça peut provoquer. Je suis sûr que l'on peut être facilement accro. »

« C'est vrai. Tu as ma promesse, Harry. Plus d'enfer du jeu, pour nous deux. »

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN

* * *


End file.
